The Raven's Nest
by Raven Imp
Summary: A place for all my little ravens' and bunnies to rest and get completed. mostly oc/self inserts.
1. Kill La Kill

Story number 1

Kill La Kill

One day while I was watching Kill La Kill I felt my self shrinking and compacting. I then fell asleep and felt my body fall. When I woke up I couldn't see anything but wherever I was was warm and comfy. I stayed in that place for only God knows. When I felt my self being pushed from the warm comfy space. When I opened my eyes I saw I was in a room with four people. One of them a woman was holding me now. The other three were men. The one closes to me was looking at me with pride. The second closest must have been a doctor from the clothes he wore. And the one farthest from looked familiar but I couldn't quite place him. When the women looked at me she smiled the. Held me to her breast. That's when I knew she was my mother now. The man closest to me must be my father. I smiled at them and giggled. They then placed me in a nursery with other children. I was placed next to a girl with pink hair. And on my otherside was a little girl with eyebrows that were big for her age. That's when I realized I wasn't in my home anymore. I was in the kill la kill world.

The children next to me were Nonon and Satsuki. I smiled knowing I was going to apart of something great. When I fell asleep my dreams were intruded on by a women. She smiled at me and told me I would be prophetic so I had a reason to know were the Matoi's would be. As the years passed by I trained in many things. By day I trained as an heir to a company. Mathematics, reading, and history as well as economics and philosophy.

By night I trained my speed, my prophetic abilities, and knife fighting/throwing. My parents never knew about my night training. Then when I went to kindergarten. I brought my throwing knives and short knife. I hid the throwing knives under my shirt and the short knife was in a holster on my wrist. When I got there I met up with nonon and satsuki. I stayed with them and was the funny one. By our third year their I had made them lighten up a bit. It was on a day like any other. Nonon with her little cuteness made all the boys make her a sandcastle and claimed the sandbox and said it was hers.

Then turned to satsuki and said she's share it with her I smiled and asked "what about me."" Of course Edward this will be our sand box."

I looked at satsuki and saw her with the concrete sand and tuned out the speech she gave when I suddenly felt a headache. Then I felt lightheaded and knew what was happening I was about to reveal to them my prophetic abilities. I grabbed them and ran to a secluded spot. When they asked me what was wrong I smiled airily at them and said "just watch."

Then my eyes rolled into the back of my head showing the whites of my eyes. "Hello friends of Edward" "who are you. What have you done to Edward?!" "What have I done. I have done nothing but force his powers to activate for you. I will tell you something you both need to know. " "And what would that be?"satsuki asked. "I know we're your sister is Satsuki." "That impossible my sister died because of what my mother did!" "Ah but that were you at wrong. Your father and sister are quite alive. In fact she will meet you in high school. Of course she won't know. Unless you go to her and your father that is. What do you say? Do you want to find your sister that your father saved." "Yes. More than anything I want to meet her and talk with my father." "Be warned he is very suspicion and will most likely attack thinking your mother sent you to find him. Edward will jeep that from happening." "How?He's just like us isn't he?"Nonon asked. "No he has trained himself to be faster and more reflexive than you. He has worked with a knife ever since he could stand."

And so after that I collapsed to the ground like a rag doll. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I saw my friends asleep in chairs next to my bed. I went back to sleep. When I woke up again they were awake and my parents were their. I smiled and said I was fine. When we left I went home with my parents. I snuck into my knife cabinet and picked up my lightest throwing knives. They were a fiber glass like metal. Light has air sharp as obsidian. The I picked up the knifes I had modified to have chambers in them with different substances.

I smiled and went down and asked the butler to take me to nonon's house. When we were there. We played for a bit before going to satsuki's house then we went to the matoi mansion. When I knocked on the door I expected Isshin. But the person who opened the door wasn't the olde hunched back man it was a little girl with black hair and a red streak at the front. I smiled and asked "is your dad her?" "Yes he is." She said. I smiled and then went inside. I looked around and asked "can you go get your father?" "Yep." She said then ran off. I sat down on the couch in the living room while waiting for Isshin. When he walked in I smiled and said "How ya doin soichiro." He looked at me shocked Ryuko looked at me with a weird look and asked "why did you cal my daddy that? His name is Isshin."


	2. SVTFOE ESV

SVTFOE ESV Crossover

Raven Imp

It all started one day in the summer. I was playing through Skyrim again, going for my usual archer assassin play through, when suddenly after defeating Alduin, I noticed a glowing orange portal appear beside me. Now having finished all the current "Star versus the forces of evil" episodes I knew this was Hekapoo's portal. After smirking to myself I stepped through the portal in to Hekapoo's Scissor forge. I looked around wondering where the elder being was. As I was walking through the forge I heard cloth rustling. Before I knew what was happening I was rolling out of the way of a small hand with a small fire going on it. Turning around I smirked at the being behind me.

The show gave us a look but the real thing was even more breathtaking. She had Ivory skin and locks of hair that seemed to flow from one type of red to the next. I smiled at her and took her appearance in. It was almost too much for me. After a while she coughed and startled me from the trance I was in. I laughed and apologized to her saying that her beauty caught me off guard. She seemed startled by that simple statement almost as if no one had ever complemented her like that. Then again when you live by yourself and your only companions are a goat, an immature crystal and a giant space skull I'm not really all that surprised she was never complimented before. I asked her "why have you brought me here blacksmith?" She seemed confused that I knew what her job was.

She told me she had brought me here to help defeat a great evil that one terrorize all dimensions. I asked her if it was Toffee. Again, she seemed stunned that I even know what she was talking about. I laughed and told her where I was from. I also told her that the vents she was talking about had already happened in a TV show about the events she was speaking of. After getting over the shock she smirked at me and told me what exactly she wanted me for. "I'm going to make you Moon's older brother. Is that alright?


End file.
